A night in the hotel room
by lostinlustnlove
Summary: Rossi and Emily are asked to speak at a university. They both accept. Everything is normal until Emily wakes up from a bad dream in the same bed as Rossi. What could possibly go wrong?


David and Emily were selected to speak at a university in Upstate New York. They were used to speaking together in front of a large group of people so neither of them had a problem with the selection.

David was at home, it was the night before he and Emily had to leave for New York. He had no idea what to pack.

'Hello?' Emily said as she answered her phone.

'Hey it's me. What are you packing?' David responded.

'Aha. Honestly I have no idea. Its early spring so it may be still cold so a sweater and t-shirts?'

'That's what I was thinking. I'll see you tomorrow bright and early. Good Night Emily.'

'Good night Rossi.'

Emily fell onto her bed with the biggest smile on her face. She got to spend a whole day with the most handsome Italian stallion ever. She packed her things and went to bed.

David's alarm went off, he groaned and turned over to face the alarm clock, and it said 3:45. He took a quick shower and got dressed, blue jeans and a black shirt.

Emily's alarm went off at 3:30. She also took a shower and got dressed, jeans and a black long sleeve shirt.

They both arrived to the jet at the same time. They loaded their stuff and they were off. The flight was only an hour perfect for a quick nap. They landed and woke up, Emily was sleeping on his shoulder and his hand was on her thigh.

'Oh shit, sorry Rossi.'

'No worries Emily.'

They put their things in the rental and Rossi drove to the hotel and they checked in. As they arrived to the hotel room they were shocked to see that there was only one bed.

'I'll call the front desk and ask for a new room.'

'Why? We are two adults; we can sleep in the same bed. I don't have a problem with it. Do you Emily?'

'You're right.' she smile.

They set their things down, washed up and were off to the University. Everything went well at the university. By the time they were done it was 12. They went to a local diner.

'Are you ok Em? You seem very quiet.'

'Yeah I'm fine.' she said as she faked a smiled.

After they were done they were about to head to the hotel again.

'Hey I know this great park. Want to go there? I always wanted to visit it.' David asked.

'Yeah sure. What is there to do at the room anyway?' she smirked.

They arrived at the park. It was beautiful. Tall green trees, perfectly round bushes, pink and white flowers. They began to walk down one of the paths. As they are walking a voice from behind screamed.' Hey watch out! 'They turn around and see a guy on his bike heading straight for Emily. David quickly grabs her arm and pulls her. They fell to the ground. David was on top of her. His pants got a little tight. Emily's thigh brushed over it. He blushed. Rossi got up and lend her a hand.

'That was close thanks for saving me Dave.'

'That's what friends are for.' He smiled at her.

It was at this point that Rossi started to think that maybe he wanted to be with Emily.

They walked around, without noticing they had reached the car. Dave checked his watch it was already 5 o'clock. The entire walk was silent and Rossi wanted to know what was up.

'Emily tell me right now what is wrong.'

'Nothing I swear.'

He rolled his eyes, he knew she was lying. They reached the hotel. In the room David was looking at different menus for the restaurants downstairs. Emily was taking a shower and thinking about the feeling on her thigh. 'Did I turn him on?' she thought. She got out got dressed and saw Rossi reading the menus.

'I was thinking French tonight. Is that ok with you?' He smiled as he looked at her.

'I was thinking we could stay in tonight and order room service. I have a headache.'

'Yeah sure'

They ordered room service. Rossi ran into the shower real quick. By the time he was done the food was here. As they finished, Emily asked 'now what? Its only 7:30.'

'How about we watch a movie.'

'Sure what do you want to watch?'

'How about the Godfather? '

'Sure!'

They sat on the bed; arms barely touch watching the Godfather. It was clear that Emily had never seen the movie since she was crying every time someone died. The movie was over and they got up to change.

'I hope you don't mind I sleep with my boxers on.'

'Huh?'

'I sleep with my boxers on. '

'On yeah that's fine.'

'I hope you don't mind because I only wear a t-shirt to bed.'

'Wait no underwear?' his eyes widen.

'EW! Of course I wear panties.'

'Good.' he giggled. 'Which side do you want?'

'Doesn't matter.'

They climbed into bed and drifted off. It was about 230 when Rossi was woken up by a strange noise. He turned over to see Emily crying and talking in her sleep.

'Emily wake up.' he started to shake her. 'Emily!'

She woke up and shot her arm up hitting Rossi in the nose.

'OW! Fuck Emily.'

'Oh my god! Dave I'm so sorry. You're bleeding.'

They got up and went to the bathroom. She helped him clean himself up.

'I'm sorry David.'

'Don't worry about.' he kissed her forehead. They stood there looking into each other's eyes. She leaned in and kissed him on the lips. He wrapped his arm around her waist pulling her in closer. The kiss got deeper. They made their way to the bed. He began kissing her neck. She let out a moan.

"I want you inside me now.'

'Are you sure about this?'

'Yeah.'

In one thrust he was inside her. 'My god Emily you're so tight.' he moaned.

'Harder David harder!

They made passionate love for hours until they realized they had to be at the airport in less than an hour. "Shit we got to go soon Em!'

They got up got their things together. They didn't have time to shower. Before they left the room. David grabbed her arm and she turned around.

'We can't let anyone find out about last night. Do you understand?'

'My lips are sealed.'

David leaned down and kissed her one last time. Before they knew it, they were back at the office.

'So how was it guys?' Garcia asked.

'Nothing special.' Rossi said as he looked down at Emily giving her a little smile.

**First one shot. reviews are great! thanks for reading.**


End file.
